<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Star Wars Story! by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415046">First Star Wars Story!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Original Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First story, Gen, Multi, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:47:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is about how Luke and his friends must work together in order to avoid being captured by lord vader!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leia Organa/Han Solo, Luke Skywalker &amp; Darth Vader, Sheev Palpatine &amp; Darth Vader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Star Wars Story!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Nathan is an Oc of mine, so before you ask who the heck he is, now you know!</p><p>Also, this is my first star wars fanfic, so no hate please! Also, I am looking for a Co-Arthur to help me with this story, so if you're interested please let me know!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter is about how Luke gets to known Nathan. Meanwhile, Vader is starting to look for Luke.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter One:</p><p>Footsteps echo around the rebel base on Hoth as Rebels are busy working and talking to each other.</p><p>One of these rebels is a Jedi, and his name is Luke Skywalker, and he's talking with a fellow Jedi, and his name is Nathan Galaxy.</p><p>Nathan has spiky brown hair, along with shimmering blue eyes, his skin is a light tan color, and he's wearing a grey Jedi robe.</p><p>He has a lightsaber on the side of a belt he's wearing, and finally, he's wearing black boots on his feet.</p><p>"So, I've seen you around Tatoonie a bit, what's your story?" Luke asks looking at Nathan with a curious look in his eyes.</p><p>Nathan sighs a bit as he turns his head towards Luke to glance at him a bit, and he pauses for a moment or two.</p><p>He then speaks as he says, "Why don't you go first, because it seems like you've been through a lot," Nathan responds as he puts his hands in his pockets.</p><p>Luke hesitates for a second nodding as he sighs saying, "You're right, I have been through a lot, I'm just not sure how to explain it, though," He says struggling to think where he should begin.</p><p>"I suggest that perhaps you start from the beginning," Nathan suggests trying to help Luke out with where he should begin.</p><p>"Yeah, you're right, okay, so it started when my uncle Owen and I bought these two droids from some Jawas," Luke explains his story to Nathan.</p><p>Nathan nods, listening as he urges for Luke to continue on with his story, while he listens.</p><p>"I was tinkering with one droid and it accidentally activated a message from a princess, and she was talking about someone named Obi-Wan Kenobi," Luke goes on continuing his story.</p><p>Luke then explains everything that he goes through, from discovering the plans to the death star to training with Obi-Wan Kenobi, all of it.</p><p>"Wow, that is a lot to go through," Nathan comments after Luke finishes with telling his story.</p><p>"Tell me about it, so what about you, what's your story?" Luke asks, waiting to hear a response from his new friend.</p><p>"It's a little difficult for me to talk about what I've been through, but at a young age, Stormtroopers killed my parents," Nathan starts as he tells his story to Luke.</p><p>"Luckily, a Jedi found me, though, and he raised me teaching me about the ways of the force, and he also taught me how to use a lightsaber in battle," Nathan says as he continues to tell Luke about his story.</p><p>"He taught me about the balance of the force, and together we spent many years with him teaching me about his ways, and he was even going to make me a Jedi knight at one point," Nathan says, sighing a bit sadly.</p><p>"Oh, so what happened to him, he sounded like he was a skilled master," Luke says looking at Nathan pondering this to himself.</p><p>"Unfortunately, he got killed by a Sith, before he could give me my Jedi knight title," Nathan replies, crying a bit.</p><p>"Oh well, I'm sorry for your loss, my name is Luke," Luke says introducing himself to Nathan, as he extends his hand for a handshake.</p><p>"My name is Nathan," Nathan says introducing himself to Luke as he accepts his hand shaking it.</p><p>Luke didn't know why, but he has a feeling that this is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship between him and Nathan.</p><p>Meanwhile, Darth Vader is on board a star destroyer looking out the window as he waits to hear news from the bounty hunter.</p><p>The bounty hunter enters the room sighing a bit as he glances up at Darth Vader bowing in respect for him.</p><p>"You took longer than expected, bounty hunter, and my patience is ruining thin," the dark lord says clenching his fist a bit.</p><p>"I'm sorry, my lord, but I'm afraid that I wasn't able to catch the rebel you sent me to get," the bounty hunter pleads as he looks at the dark lord for forgiveness.</p><p>"This is most disappointing, I expect better from you bounty hunter, but did you get any valuable information?" Darth Vader asks, turning to face the bounty hunter himself.</p><p>"Not much, my lord, but I learned his name, Luke Skywalker," the bounty hunter replies as he shares this information with the dark lord.</p><p>Darth Vader freezes at the mention of that last name as if it strikes a nerve into his brain as images of the past flash in his mind.</p><p>"Did you just say, Skywalker?" the dark lord asks as he clutches his fist in anger a bit as the glass window behind him cracks from his anger.</p><p>"Yes, I did, my lord," the bounty hunter responds nervously, waiting to see what the dark lord would do with him.</p><p>The dark lord pauses for a moment, and then he says, "I want you to find out everything you can about this Skywalker boy, but make sure that word of this doesn't get out to the emperor," the dark lord orders the bounty hunter.</p><p>"As you wish, my lord," the bounty hunter says saluting to Lord Vader, and with that he leaves the room.</p><p>The dark lord goes back to staring out the window as rage fills his thoughts and the window cracks from his dark force as he ponders to himself.</p><p>'If this boy is who I think he is, I must have him,' the dark lord thinks in rage as the window shatters even more from his dark force.</p><p>The dark lord makes his way to the bridge silently as he walks past some stormtroopers, keeping his thoughts to himself.</p><p>"Lord Vader, what brings your presence here?" the grand admiral asks, watching the dark lord enter the bridge of the ship.</p><p>"Grand Admiral, set out a bounty for a rebel named Luke Skywalker, I want the boy alive," Vader commands as he stares out the window of the bridge.</p><p>"Lord Vader, what importance does this boy have to you?" the grand admiral questions the dark lord as he sets up the bounty.</p><p>Suddenly, the admiral gasps as he feels his hands grip to his own neck, gasping for breath as he can't control himself.</p><p>"I think it would be best if you don't question me again, admiral," the dark lord says, releasing his grip on the admiral.</p><p>"Sorry, my lord," the admiral says, getting off the ground as he gasps for breath.</p><p>"It's fine Admiral, just make sure it doesn't happen again," the dark lord says looking at the Admiral.</p><p>The dark lord stares out the window again, knowing that soon that boy will be his, and once the boy is in his clutches, he will train him to be his apprentice.</p><p>At the same time at the rebel base, Luke is hanging out with his new friend Nathan getting to know him.</p><p>"So, I was wondering since we're both Jedi, maybe we could have a duel together," He says looking at Nathan.</p><p>"You want to have a duel already do you even know how to duel?" Nathan asks looking at Luke skeptical of his request to duel with him.</p><p>"I had a duel with robots while I was training with Obi-Wan if that counts," Luke responds as he looks at Nathan.</p><p>"It doesn't, but if you want to duel, then that's fine by me," Nathan says getting out his lightsaber igniting it as he gets in a form one stance.</p><p>"Um, what are you doing?" Luke asks, igniting his lightsaber too as he tries to imitate what Nathan is doing.</p><p>"It's called a lightsaber fighting stance, now are you sure that you're ready to begin?" Nathan asks looking at Luke.</p><p>"Yeah, I was born ready," Luke says getting into form three stance ready to engage in battle with his friend.</p><p>Nathan goes first, slashing at Luke, but Luke easily blocks the attack with his lightsaber swiftly.</p><p>"Um, not bad, this obi-wan has taught you about defense," Nathan says observing his opponent's skills.</p><p>"The question is, how well has he taught you to strike back against your opponent, though?" He asks, waiting to see how well Luke does at striking back at his opponent.</p><p>Luke hesitates a bit as he looks at Nathan saying, "I don't know if we should continue what if I hurt you?" Luke asks nervously as he waits for a reply from Nathan.</p><p>"Don't worry about that Luke, because, in combat you need to have complete focus," Nathan reply's waiting for an attack from Luke.</p><p>Luke nods focusing, and he strikes against Nathan pushing Nathan back a bit as Nathan blocks his attack.</p><p>"Um, this is impressive, but do you know how to use the force in combat, yet?" Nathan asks preparing his next attack against Luke.</p><p>"I don't think I know how to do that yet is that important?" Luke asks curiously as he gets ready to block the attack.</p><p>"It is because it's most likely that people will use the force against you in battle," Nathan explains this to Luke.</p><p>"You mean like Darth Vader?" Luke asks sighing a bit as he thinks about the Sith Lord.</p><p>"I know little about that Sith lord Luke, but I know that his force is powerful," Nathan responds shifting a bit.</p><p>"If you ever get into a lightsaber battle with him, you would probably stand no chance, Luke," Nathan says, pointing this out to Luke.</p><p>"I need to try for Ben, though," Luke says furiously as he slashes Nathan without realizing it and Nathan falls back holding his eye in pain.</p><p>"Oh my gosh, Nathan, I'm so sorry, are you okay?" Luke asks as he runs over to Nathan to check on him.</p><p>"I'm fine, Luke, but I think maybe we should take a break from training for a while," Nathan says sighing as he gets up covering his eye.</p><p>"Nathan, I really am sorry," Luke says apologizing for his mistake feeling bad about slashing Nathan in the eye.</p><p>"It's fine, really, Luke, now if you need me, I will be in the medical bay," Nathan says sighing as he heads for the medical bay.</p><p>Luke sighs, feeling bad, and he goes to his room that's in the base somewhere to think about things.</p><p>In the meantime, Nathan runs into the medical bay, holding his eye as he gets a nurse to look at it.</p><p>"Well, it looks like it's damaged," the nurse says looking at the scar that Nathan now has over his eye.</p><p>"I know that captain obvious," he says groaning in pain a bit as the nurse gives him medicine for his condition.</p><p>"How did this happen, anyway, were you attacked?" The nurse asks, looking at Nathan.</p><p>"No, I just slipped on some ice, and well, I feel," Nathan responds lying a bit.</p><p>"Uh huh, I see, well, next time, be more careful," the nurse says, sighing as she dismisses Nathan.</p><p>Nathan nods, and with that he leaves the medical bay, but then he has a force vision.</p><p>In the force of vision Nathan sees that something is on top of him, and he's stuck under it trying to get out.</p><p>"Nathan, no please, let me go, I need to see if he's alright!" a familiar voice in the distance shouts and Nathan turns his head, his eyes widening in horror at what he sees.</p><p>He sees that Lord Vader has Luke in his clutches and he tries to scream at Vader to let Luke go, but nothing comes out.</p><p>Nathan snaps out of the vision shaking a bit as he thinks, 'I know that Luke didn't mean to slash me,' Nathan thinks sighing as he wonders if he should tell Luke or not.</p><p>Nathan heads to Luke's bedroom, knocking on it, and Luke answers it, sighing as he lets Nathan come inside.</p><p>"So yeah, that's what I saw," Nathan says as he explains the vision to Luke.</p><p>"Okay, but why would Vader come after me, and what does he want with me?" Luke asks looking at Nathan.</p><p>"I don't know, but whatever is it, it can't be any good," Nathan responds, sighing as he glances at Luke.</p><p>"I see, well, thanks for telling me, Nathan," Luke says thanking Nathan for telling him.</p><p>"No problem, and just so you know, I forgive you, Luke," Nathan says sighing, and with that he leaves the room.</p><p>Nathan still has a bit of a grudge against Luke, but after seeing that vision, he's willing to do whatever it takes to protect Luke from Vader.</p><p>Later, the bounty hunter returns with the information that Lord Vader wants, and he bows to him.</p><p>"Did you get the information that I wanted you to get bounty hunter?" Darth Vader asks, looking at the bounty hunter as he waits for a response from him.</p><p>"Yes, I did, Lord Vader," the bounty hunter responds, giving him the information in a file.</p><p>Darth Vader looks at the information in the file sighing a bit as he looks at it saying, "So, he grew up in Tatoonie with two adults named Owen and Beru Lars," the dark lord says looking at the file.</p><p>"It appears so, my lord, but while I was getting the information you requested, I overheard a rumor that the rebels are hiding on Hoth," the bounty hunter says sharing this information with the dark lord.</p><p>"Very interesting, you're dismissed, for now," the dark lord says gesturing for the bounty hunter to leave the room.</p><p>The bounty hunter nods leaving the room, and with that, Lord Vader once again heads for the bridge on the star destroyer.</p><p>"Captain, set a course for the Hoth system, and enter hyperspace," the dark lord commands the captain of the star destroyer.</p><p>The captain nods, following orders, and he enters the coordinates before entering the ship into hyperspace.</p><p>'Soon, the rebels will fall, and I will have my son.' the dark lord thinks as he waits for the star destroyer to leave hyperspace.</p><p>As soon as the ship leaves hyperspace, the dark lord commands them to approach the planet for the element of surprise.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(I'm afraid this all I can write for today, but let me know what you think? Should I continue or should I not? Also, let me know if you would like to help me with this story or not!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>